Broken Smiles
by Ikiwa
Summary: After almost two months Tohru Honda opens her eyes. How has life change since she was away? How will she cope with everything that has taken place? What secret is Momiji keeping that could break him. A spin-off to No More Smiles. Momiji x Tohru
1. Painful Dream

_Something keeps calling me_

_I keep hearing the voice but I can do nothing_

_Tears are dripping on to me_

_Someone's is crying but I can't help them_

_What can I do?_

Brown eyes opened to a white ceiling. Everything felt fuzzy to her. Her vision wasn't clearing though. She reached to rub the sleep away but her body felt like lead. She couldn't remember what happened. She touched her face and notice she was wearing a cap. She pulled at the cap until it came off. Cool air hit her head. She touched the smooth skin on her head.

Still in a fog she didn't comprehend what that meant. She sat up slowly only to make herself dizzy. She grasped on the bed and then came up short when her hand meant another. Familiar grey hair was beside her; connected to a head. "Yuki?" her voice sounded like a hoarse frog. She was confused over surroundings. She felt groggy and couldn't think straight.

The person she thought was Yuki sat up. It was a girl. "Who?" Tohru managed. Yuki looked at her. "You're awake." The girl looked so happy, but Tohru felt so hazy that she didn't respond, everything felt slow and weird to her. "It's me Yuki." Tohru looked at Yuki like she was crazy. She was sure Yuki was a male. "It's a long story." She said looking at Tohru eyes.

Tohru's eyes were unfocused and she looked confused. "You should lie down, you've been in a coma. " Tohru did what Yuki said, lying back and trying to relax. She had a headache coming on. "I was in a coma?" her voice still sounded foreign to her. Yuki looked down at her. "What do you remember last?" Yuki asked.

Tohru tried to think. It was like a flood of memories hit her. She was walking home and she saw Yuki. He was sick looking. He had fallen into the street and a car was coming. She didn't know what to do, so she ran as fast as she could and threw herself into him. She remembered lights and a horn and screaming then there was nothing.

"I got hit by the car." She said looking at Yuki. Yuki nodded at her. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I should have-" "Yuki I wanted to help you, please don't blame yourself." She knew it was Yuki at that moment, even though she was a female. Yuki would feel guilty, although it was her choice to help him.

"What happened?" she looked at the female in front of her. "A lot happened, but for right now let's worry about you. I' m okay and I've been like this for couple of weeks. Why don't you lie down?" Yuki helped her lay down. Tohru closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Kyo." Yuki said as he came in. "Sorry I'm late." He had a bouquet in his hand. Tohru opened her eyes to Kyo standing with a bouquet. He looked down at her and his eyes widened. "You're awake!" he went over to her. She smiled and then tried to sit up. "Don't, it's okay." Kyo sat in the chair beside the bed. Kyo looked down at the bouquet. "These are for you." He blushed lightly and put the bouquet on the table. "Thank you." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "You should rest; you've been out for a while." He said watching her close her eyes to rest. "How long?" "Almost two months." Yuki answered.

They stayed with her until the doctor ran them out to check on Tohru. She slowly drifted off to sleep after the doctor checked her. She didn't really want to sleep. She had been sleep for some weeks already. She didn't really want to sleep any longer, but she had tired herself out. In her sleep she was still conscious, which was really weird. She could still sense her surroundings. It was like she was awake but sleep at the same time. After a while she woke out of the weird sleep state and stared at the ceiling, she was bored. She couldn't sleep and visiting hours were over, so she was alone. She sat up and decided to read a book.

* * *

><p>Four Days Ago<p>

Momiji Sohma sat on his bed. He stared at the wall in front of him. His mind was racing and he couldn't think straight. He rocked back and forth. He couldn't think from the pain he was in. Akito was out of control lately, after Yuki had been banned from the Sohma Estate, Akito's mood had turned erratic. She'd take out her anger on anyone.

She threatened to hurt Kisa, right in front of him. He had to stop her, but the only way he could was by sacrificing himself. Akito would leave Kisa alone as long as she had someone to torture. He couldn't let her do that to Kisa, so he took it instead. He took the beating and the degrading, he took it all. The last two week was torture for Momiji.

He tried to clean the wounds he had but he couldn't. He looked at his back in the mirror. It was torn and bloody, he couldn't do it all by himself so he went to the person he could trust not to tell anyone. He walked quietly to her room but was stop by Hatori.

"Have you seen Akito?" he asked. Momiji shook his head. He had his back against the wall it was wrapped as best he could manage. Hatori stared at him a little longer than normal and Momiji smiled. "I was looking for Kisa to help her with her homework, but I can't seem to find her." He lied knowing Hatori wouldn't be able to tell the difference. He got away from the dragon without incident.

Kisa sat looking at Momiji's torn back, tears streamed down her face and cheeks. She wrapped his back with gauze. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She cried. Momiji remained quiet for a moment and then spoke. "It's okay, I'm okay. I wanted to help you. I won't let her hurt you." He gave her a small smile.

"Momiji we have to tell someone what she did." Kisa finished the bandage. "No. It'll just make things worse. Promise you won't tell anyone." He turned to face her completely. "Kisa you can't tell. Promise me Kisa." He grabbed her hand and held her hand tightly. "You'll make it harder on me, okay. I didn't want to come to you for help, but I couldn't do this by myself." He looked at her in the eyes, his eyes devoid of emotion.

"I'm fine." He said to assure her. "Please promise me." Kisa looked at Momiji, he didn't look good. "I promise." She felt helpless to help him. "Momiji…" she cried out. He hugged her. "Shh… everything's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Normal Time<p>

The next day as soon as the sunlight shined through Tohru's hospital blinds, she woke up. Sleeping didn't come easily last night for her. She had dreams about the accident then some dreams that were just weird. She lay in her bed wondering if anyone would visit her. She wanted to sit up, but she couldn't. She felt like lead again. Her doctor told her it would be an off and on thing, so she laid there.

The nurse came in and looked at Tohru. "You have a visitor." She smiled at Tohru and went to get the visitor. She wondered who it could be. Before she had time to wonder too long Momiji was coming in. He looked different. His hair was combed back and he wore a sweatshirt and some long pants. It wasn't his normal choice for clothes. He smiled at her, but it wasn't right. "Momiji?" she was unsure of herself. "Tohru! I'm so glad you're finally awake, sleepy head." He sat beside her. "You look good even though it's short." He ran his hand over her head. She stared at him without saying anything. "What's wrong?" he asked.

It was fake. Tohru couldn't think about anything but that. Momiji's smile was forced, his whole demeanor was forced. His smile was plastered on like a mask. He was pretending to be his self. "Did something bad happen! Are you okay!" she forced herself into a sitting position. Her head was spinning and she felt sick, but something was wrong with Momiji and it scared her how weird he was acting.

Momiji smiled at her again. He didn't think she could see through him. He wore this smile perfect for the past couple days. No one could see through it. Kisa was even starting to believe Akito had stopped, yet Tohru saw through it in a matter of seconds. He tried to assure her he was fine, but she wouldn't believe him.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. I've been busy lately. And I'm a little tired." He held her hand. "You look dizzy, you got up too quickly." He said making her lay back down. "Something did happen, didn't it?" she watched his expression, hoping that he was just tired like he said. He just gave her a smile again, that was fake, detached smile. It confirmed her suspicion that something had happen when she was in the coma.

Momiji looked away from her to the floor, anywhere but her face. "So you heard about Yuki, huh?" he change the subject purposely. "I saw him…her yesterday. He didn't tell me what happen because he wanted me to rest." She stared at his profile.

"Momiji are you sure?" she asked him. He continued to stare at the floor. He didn't say a word because he knew she would be dragged to it. She didn't deserve that after what she had been through. He knew she saved Yuki, although Yuki hadn't told everyone yet. He didn't want her in this. He cared about Tohru too much to let her suffer for him. He wasn't like Yuki or Kyo. He wouldn't let Akito hurt her, ever.

He finally looked up at her. "I'm fine Tohru." He gave her his most convincing smile. She didn't smile back. "Don't try to do everything on your own. It's okay to ask for help." She said to him. He looked away ashamed that he was lying to her even though it was to protect her.

"Are you hungry?" Tohru nodded lightly and Momiji called the nurse to bring her something small to eat. They sat together talking about everything, but what Tohru wanted to know. She didn't want to pry, so she left it alone. All she could do now was be a good friend to Momiji.

* * *

><p>She sat in her room looking at the broken mirror. Everything had come back. At first they were whispers. Then she saw him and she knew; she knew that monster came from her. She knew everything she had worked so hard to forget was back. She didn't want that. She didn't want to know that, that thing was her son. She slammed her hands into the shattered pieces of the mirror.<p>

"I don't want this. I don't want to remember it." She cried out. She needed to see Hatori so that he could fix this, he could make everything better. "He can help me." She got up from the floor and went to find the doctor.

Hatori sat reading a medical journal. He had nothing to do at the moment so he was read. That was until 'she' came into the room. She was screaming at him, enraged at his failure. "I don't want to remember! Make it stop." She looked sick, mentally. Her eyes unfocused and her hands were shaking. "I can't." he said knowing she would be furious, but he couldn't.

"NO!" she cried out. "I don't want to remember it. Not that thing." She grasped onto Hatori's shirt, begging him to make it go away. "I can only erase your memory once. It has no effect after the first." He pulled her hand off of him. She became hysterical.

"I'll make him pay! He made me remember, I know he did. He did it to spite me. He wants me to live as the mother of a freak, a monster, an abomination!" she snatched her hand from Hatori's grasp. "I won't, I won't live like that. You can't make me!" She ran from the room screaming like a mad woman. Hatori followed knowing things in the estate were about to take a turn for the worst.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the beginning for Broken Smiles. I think it came out pretty well. I've got two climaxes for this story I just have to get there. Yes this is Momiji x Tohru. I love that pairing, although I never thought about it until a while ago. I haven't even looked for it on ff yet. I know my Momjij is out of character, but he's been through a lot. As for the OC Tohru…I'm working on that. Tohru has not realized that she is bald, in case you're wondering.<p>

Beta by: Hinotoriai

Needed Info: As you can see Momiji's mother has no name. It will either be Momoka or Momoko. I want to stick in the Momo space, since his sister is Momo and he's Momiji. So what'd you think? Good, bad or ugly. Review and let me know.


	2. Pretender's Dream

_It's hard to pretend_

_Especially when you feel the opposite_

_I'm tired of pretending_

_I just want to feel normal again_

Momiji woke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. Yesterday's visit to see Tohru was relaxing, but when he got home everything came rushing back to him. He wasn't happy; he had to place the mask back on to protect his self. He had gone to his room and stayed there the whole day.

Now he sat in his bed listen to the sounds that woke him from his nightmare. Two of the voices he knew but the last wasn't too familiar, the voice of a woman. She was angry and hysterical. He wanted to know why, but he was afraid of what he would find.

He lay back on the bed and listened. The woman was near tears. She was loudly taking to Hatori and his father. That was when it hit him; the woman was Momoka, his mother. He wanted to see what was wrong but he heard her words. "That monster is our child!" she cried out loud. Momoiji stare at the floor from where the voices were. "Keep your voice down." Hatori said and his father agreed.

"No! If he hears me then good!" She screamed at them angrily. "I want these memories gone. I don't want to remember him ever again!" Momoka was pacing the floor back and forth. Momiji wanted to asked her why she hated him so much, but he knew why. He was cursed by the rabbit. No mother wants to see the child she just had turn into an animal.

He got up and left the room. He needed to leave the estate before she saw him. He cleaned up got dress and headed away from the conversation between his mother and Hatori. He passed Kisa on the way and stop she was crying. "What wrong?" he looked down at her. She looked up to Momiji. "Why is she saying those things?" she cried louder. "I don't know, but you shouldn't worry over it, okay?" he hated when Kisa was sad. She deserved a normal childhood, not to be beaten or harass by others.

He left her at the estate to get away. She had calmed down by the time he left. He headed to the hospital to see Tohru. She was moved into another room because of some incident that happened. She sat in the new room reading a math book. She had to play catch up, since she was behind in school.

"Momiji? You came to visit." She said looking at him slight confused. "Yeah! I wanted to see you again. It's been a long time since I got to talk to you. You being in a coma and all." She smiled at him. He seemed more like himself. He wore some his normal clothes and his smile wasn't like a doll. Tohru wonder when she became an expert on smiles. "So are you allowed to leave for a while?" he asked. She nodded and pulled her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as he helped her in to the wheelchair. She was wearing her pajamas and some slippers.

"Somewhere nice." He pushed her to the cafeteria first. They ate a light lunch and then Momiji took Tohru to the park. Tohru sat feeding the pigeon while Momiji watched. "When will they let you out?" he asked. "I'm not sure. The doctor said in a few more days." She looked over to Momiji. "You should stay with a friend for a while then." He said staring at the birds that gathered. "Is something wrong with Shigure?" she asked.

"No, it's just that Akito's has been out of control lately. I don't want you to get caught in between her and Yuki. Akito wants revenge on Yuki. She stood her ground against Akito and now things are messed up. It's all because Yuki had to grow a backbone." Momiji sounded angry and out of character. "You didn't want Yuki to stand up for himse- herself." Tohru wonder what was wrong with Momiji.

"She made it worst. Yuki feels like she has finally done something good, but it's not. Akito just moves on to someone else!" he was grasping tightly to Tohru's sleeve. He didn't remember when he had grabbed on to her. He let go and moved back.

"Momiji is Akito-" She was cut off before the question reached her lips. "No! She's bothering Kisa." He lied. He closed his eyes to the scenery. "She scares Kisa." He shook some as if he was reliving something. Tohru stare at him. "Momiji." She reached at him pulling him into to a hug. She knew she shouldn't have but no one was around. She held the trembling rabbit in her arms.

"Momiji is she hurting you?" The small rabbit said nothing. He buried his face deeper into her sleeve. "It's okay, I'll protect you." She said rocking the little creature. Momiji just let her care for him. He didn't want her to protect him. He wanted to protect her. Tohru looked at the deep, not fully healed scar on the rabbits back. She closed her eyes. She had to help him.

* * *

><p>After Momiji changed back he got dress. It was still early so he took Tohru for ice cream. They sat talking for a while. Momiji had calmed down and relax with Tohru. He ignored all of his negative thoughts. He wanted to be surrounded with Tohru's light for as long as possible, before he had to return to the darkness. Tohru said nothing about the scar; she did want Momiji to feel trapped with her.<p>

Tohru stare at Momiji wondering if he would tell her what happen, when she was in the coma. She felt useless. She didn't know how to protect Momiji from Akito. She wasn't that strong. It was going to be an empty promise if she didn't find a way to help him. She sat looking at the ice cream that had melt on her idle hand.

Momiji looked up at her. "I'm fine." He gave her that smile again. The 'I'm not really okay but if I smile you'll believe me'. She cleaned the ice cream from her hand and sighed lightly. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how.

"So how did you take it?" Momiji asked. "Huh?" she wondered what he meant. He pointed at her small hospital cap. Tohru blushed from the embarrassment of being bald. "I didn't really realize when I woke up. I finally noticed when Uo and Hana came to visit." She rubbed her cheeks. Momiji thought about how it must have been for Tohru to realize she was bald. "Oh… You're still pretty." He took her hands from her cheeks. He looked at her with a very real smile. Tohru's cheeks burned a little more. "You're very pretty." He let her hands go and looked at the menu. "We should order something." He looked through the plastic covered menu. Tohru stare at Momiji. He seemed different at that moment or maybe she was just looking at him in a different light. She ignored the weird butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. "I don't have any money." Tohru realized. "I have it." Momiji continue to read his menu.

"You can't, I'm not working, so I can't pay you back." She said seriously. Momiji put the menu down. "Tohru I brought you here so you could enjoy yourself not worry. I like taking care of you, so won't you let me?" He waited for her answer. She nodded lightly.

They stayed out as long as Tohru was allowed and then they went back to the hospital. Momiji drop her off in her room. "Goodnight Tohru." He said leaving. "Please come visit me tomorrow. Early at six in the morning, I want to go somewhere with you." She smiled at him.

She enjoyed herself with Momiji. She like when he was normal and not so sad. She knew that if he came early she could make him stay the whole day with her. Then Akito couldn't hurt him, she hoped. She prayed that Momiji would be safe when he went home, yet somewhere deep inside she knew that he wouldn't be safe. She knew tonight Momiji would be hurting and alone. She hugged her pillow close.

* * *

><p>Momiji reached the Sohma estate a little after midnight. He had gone to the park and sat watching the stars. He headed to his room but he was stopped in his tracks. Momoka was standing in front of him. He stepped back away from her. "You!" she grabbed his sleeve. He snatched his arm from her.<p>

"Leave me alone." He said knowing that if he stayed near her, she would hurt him. He went around her and headed to his room. Momoka stare at him for a while. Then she threw herself into his back. He fell to the ground. He winced in pain from his back rather than the fall. "Why did you have to be born? All I want is Momo. I don't want you. Why can't you just disappear? I just want to forget you, but you made me remember." Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled back and fell on her butt.

Momiji stare at his mentally distraught mother. "I'm sorry…" He stood up and walked away from her. He just wanted to get away from her. He felt tears running down his cheeks. He didn't understand why she blamed him for the curse. He didn't understand how she could hate him so much. How she could say such things to him. His mother was sick, that's what his father said, but why did it still hurt to hear her say things like this after so long.

He reached his room. It was dark and cold, even though it was just the beginning of autumn. It was so cold to him. He shook lightly as he closed the door. He had to reassure himself that it wasn't her fault. 'She's sick.' He repeated in his mind. He furiously wiped the tears away. He finished cleaning his face and then sat on the bed. He took a deep breath and then released it.

He sat a while longer then he stood up, got his night clothes together and went to the bathroom. He needed a shower and a good night of rest. He thought he'd feel better then. He opened his door and stopped abruptly. Akito stood at the door with her malicious smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooner or later I'll get to the Sequel No More Smiles. R&amp;R :)<p> 


	3. Daydreamer's Paradise

_I don't want to be hurt anymore_

_I don't want to be hated anymore_

_I so tired of all of this_

_I just want_

_To feel something else_

_Anything else but this hate_

Kisa woke up with tears in her eyes. She felt sad, she couldn't understand why. She got up and went looking for Momiji. She had an urgency that she couldn't explain. She needed to see him. She ran to his room and burst into the room without knocking. Akito sat on his bed while Momoka was on top of Momiji who wasn't moving as she beat on him.

"You're the reason I'm like this!" Momoka cried as she kept hitting him in the chest. Kisa didn't know what to do. She looked at Akito who sat laughing. She was laughing at his pain. Kisa didn't waste any more time, she tackled Momoka off of Momiji. "Stop!" she screamed out. Momoka was caught off guard by the girl.

Kisa got to her feet fast and went to Momiji's side. He lay unmoving on the floor. His eyes were blank, as if he lost apart of himself. "You should die so we can be happy." Tears swelled in Momiji's eyes yet his still stared at nothing. "Stop!" Kisa cried out. "What did you do?" She leaned over Momiji check him. He was badly bruised and blood seep from under him. Kisa's eyes widen in fear. "Hatori!" she screamed frantically for the doctor. She screamed even louder when she saw that the blood didn't stop. She wouldn't leave him in the room with those monsters.

"Hatori!" she cried out until the doctor came in. He was almost too shocked to move at the scene in front of him. Kisa was crying her eyes out, holding on to Momiji. Blood was on the floor around him. His eyes slowly became unfocused. Momoka sat on Momiji's bed with a smile, while Akito stare at the scene. She was almost detached from everything.

Hatori went over to Momiji and check the teen. He was unresponsive. "Momiji?" Hatori called. The teen continued unresponsive and in a trance like state. He pulled Momiji in to a sitting position to check his back. It was torn badly as if he had been whipped. The floor was stained red. Hatori's eyes narrowed on Akito who still seem dazed.

"I didn't…" she started to feel the weight of her actions. She looked at Momoka who had done this. Akito didn't know why she allowed it. But she remembered that if Momiji's mother hurt him he would stay with her then. He would never leave her. She looked back to the boy she had hurt so badly. "I-I-" she stuttered lightly.

"I can forget if you die. If you die then I can be happy." Momoka screamed out as Shigure, Hatsuhara and Ritsu came to the room, alerted by Kisa's screams. "Shut up!" Akito screamed at the woman. "He's mines, you can't have him! No one can have him!" she attacked the crazed woman. Hatori didn't have time to calm Akito down he picked up Momiji and carried him to his office quickly. Kisa followed feeling guilt for not telling the adults about what Akito did.

Hours had passed by and Momiji still remained in the trance state. Shigure was with Momoka questioning her. Kisa sat outside of Hatori's office, while Hatori had went to check on Akito. Momiji had been bandage up by Hatori and he left Kisa to stand guard in a sense.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the guilt ate away at her heart. She felt she should have done more or spoke out against what was happening. She should have told someone any one so they could have helped Momiji. She cried and tried to cover her face with her hands. "I'm sorry." Her voice was small and broken.

"Don't cry." Kisa looked up to see Momiji standing over her. He was supporting himself on the wall. He didn't look like himself anymore. All the playful smiles and happiness that surrounded him were gone, drained out of him by his own mother. He looked tired and broken. His eyes were empty of emotions and he looked in pain, yet he tried to comfort her. He slowly bent down on his knees and sat beside her. He pulled her close and hugged the little tiger.

"Momiji!" she burst into more tears. Her heart was being crushed by her guilt and sadness. She buried her face into the teen who just continue to coo her. "I just wanted her to stop hating me." He tightened his grip on her. "If she could kill me then she'd be happy." He sounded like a child to Kisa. He just wanted his mother to be happy.

"Momiji…" she didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand his position. She was useless to him in this matter. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I want to see her…" he whispered to himself.

Kisa looked up at Momiji and smile knowing who he was speaking of. "I'll cover for you okay?" she stood and helped him to his feet. He was tired but he needed to see her. Kisa went and got him some clothes to wear and then help him get dress as much as she could. When he was finish he gave her a hug and thanked her.

"Be careful, okay?" she worried about him even more now that he was hurt. He gave her a light smile and nodded. She helped him sneak out and then went back to sitting at Hatori's office for the sake of appearance.

* * *

><p>Tohru woke up early that morning. She hadn't had any visitors since the visiting hours started. She had a nightmare last night and was a little shook up by it. She had dream of Momiji but he was hurt and she couldn't help him. It hurt to know how useless she was to him. He had to endure Akito's torture and there was no one to help him.<p>

In reality or her dreams she was still useless to him. She felt tears surface and she knew she couldn't hold them back from falling. She sniffed first then she gave way to tears. The nurse came in and was a little concert to see Tohru crying. "Miss Honda you have a visitor. It's that boy from yesterday."

Tohru visibly brightened and wiped away her tears. The nurse smiled at the young girl. She left to get the young man, while Tohru straighten up. She had just found out she was practically bald yesterday when Hana and Uo came by. She pulled on the small cap the nurse gave her. She was self-conscious about being bald and the thought of Momiji seeing her made it much worst.

Momiji came in and Tohru could tell something was wrong by the way he was postured. He gave a small smile and took a seat next to her bed. He looked as if he was in pain. Tohru was about to ask but Momiji cut her off. "You look good today." His voice was strained as if he was holding back.

"Momiji?" she looked at the teen closer and noticed that he was pale and looked very shaken. His hands trembled and his body shook. He looked at her then away from her. "Have you had any other visitors?" he asked not bothering to explain his appearance. "No…Yuki and Kyo said they'd be here tomorrow. You-" she was cute off by him abruptly standing.

"I came to take you out again but…" he stopped and looked back at her. She could see him falling apart right before her eyes. His were eyes brimming with unshed tears. He bit his lower lip to hold the tears back. But he just broke under the emotional strain.

"I wanted her to love me…my mother she remembers me but… she's still sick." he said shaking slightly as tears started falling. "I just wanted her to protect me and love me, but she can't because she's broken. If I wasn't here she'd be happy, so very happy. So…so I wanted her to kill me so she could be happy. So she wouldn't have to be in pain anymore." He grabbed on to Tohru's hand and pressed it against his face. "I wanted to be loved…that's all. Why can't she just love me, like a mother should?" He voice broke as he grabbed Tohru and hugged her tightly until he changed. Tohru was shocked at his actions but lost no time at all. She grabbed the broken rabbit and hugged him. She could feel his pain. She could feel his heartache and she cried with him.

"Oh Momiji… " she called his name softly as he cried on her. He didn't need to be strong right now. He needed to be protected. Tohru did exactly that. "I'll protect you. I promise." She held him in her arms and continued to murmur her promise. She was everything he needed at that moment. He wasn't afraid to close his eyes and rest. As long as Tohru held him he would be fine.

Tohru watched as the small rabbit drifted asleep. She debate with herself on what was the right thing to do. She didn't think she have the power to get him away from the Sohma family. She was just a teenage girl who was in a hospital at the moment. She couldn't even take care of herself. But she wasn't going to let that discourage her. If she had to run away she would. As long as Momiji didn't have to bear that pain any longer. The pain of a mother's hatred was too much for any child to bear.

At midnight, Momiji woke up in secure, warm arms. he realized that Tohru still had him in her arms. "You're awake?" she asked the small rabbit in her arms under the covers. "Yes." He said wondered how he slept so long. He couldn't remember his dreams. All he knew was that they were pleasant. He move closer to her and looked up.

"I hid your clothes and told the nurse that you had left already." She sounded happy over her feat. Momiji felt happy as well. He didn't have to go back to them. He could stay with her for the night. Momiji knew tomorrow he'd have to face her. He didn't want to but the longer he stayed away the more trouble Kisa would be in. She had helped him get away. Tohru looked down at him while he was thinking.

"Though, your bandages were hard to put on you. I got it eventually." she smiled at the rabbit and hugged him a little more tightly. "Don't worry I'll figure out a way to protect you." Tohru took Momiji and lay on her back. She then rocked light side to side with the small creature. Her mind worked through scenarios.

Tohru knew exactly who could help her. Yuki and Kyo could. They stay away from Akito better than anyone in the Sohma house now. Maybe they could help Momiji. She'd even beg Shigure if she had to. She would do anything for Momiji, and she didn't realize what that meant. She started to drift to sleep. She had been watching over Momiji the whole day. Momiji slowly drifted with Tohru to sleep wondered why she made him feel so much lighter.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank so much for the reviews you all have given. I was serious thinking about not continuing this story. I was a little discouraged that no one reviewed after two chapters. I know I shouldn't be but I was. Now that I have reviews I promise to keep the story going. Just one little problem…it will be very slow. I have two other stories that I'm working on and one of them is collaboration on google docs. So I'm glad to continue, but sad that I will not be able to update like I was going to at first. Sorry for the short length.<p>

Please R&R to keep me encouraged. :o3


End file.
